Many piñata hoisting device are well known. One prior art is by the same applicant, U.S. D542,501, which teaches the use of heavy base with interconnecting poles of which one has at one end a pulley reeling a cord connected to a piñata. This device however offers the user, hoisting the piñata, to be standing near a hitting person with a stick. Given the heavy base, this prior hoisting device is very costly to ship and to be dragged around to a different location.
Another known device is to Zaragoza, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,736, this one uses a pair of refillable ballast containers and several braces to keep a post vertical. Two pulleys are used in a horizontal fixed beam to reel a cord holding a piñata. Lopez, U.S. Pat. No. 9,156,664, teaches another hoisting device with a movable boom pipe pivotally connected to a vertical post, which is connected to a weight block. Marasco, U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,974, utilizes a horizontal boom braced to a telescoping post anchored to refillable container for a ballast. This one further details a pair of wheels to move the device around. However, all these devices require a ballast to be provided or be provided with a container to be filled with water as ballast. Other known piñata devices required the device to be anchored in ground on top of having heavy ballast members. No such device provides the uniqueness of not having a ballast provided or fillable during assembly.